Porque así lo quiero
by JYue
Summary: Kakashi ha estado contemplando a Naruto desde la partida de Sasuke y descubre que siente algo por él, pero la aparición de Itachi amenaza con arruinarlo todo. KakaNaru ItaNaru one sided.
1. Chapter 1

**Porque así lo quiero**

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba rendido. Entrenó, cómo cada día, hasta quedar exhausto. Deseaba estar cansado al grado de caer rendido en la cama y dormir, no pensar en nada durante las horas de inconsciencia. La vida desde el intento fallido por traer a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha ya no era la misma. Él falló, a Sakura, a Shikamaru, a la villa, a si mismo. No había día en que olvidara esto, mañana en que no se reprochara lo débil que fue, tarde en que se recriminara con las posibilidades que no volverían, o noche en que a pesar de estar extenuado lograra sacar todo esto de su cabeza. La vida de Uzumaki Naruto estaba reducida a entrenar y vivir en la culpa de haber fallado de forma colosal en su camino del ninja. _Debo cambiar eso, tengo que ser más fuerte y arreglarlo._ El objetivo número uno del rubio dejó de ser convertirse en Hokage de la aldea, sino volverse más fuerte, otra de las razones por las que entrenaba hasta el punto de sentir dolor al sólo respirar. Con el paso de los días no mejoró la existencia del contenedor del zorro demonio, la gente de la aldea seguía siendo igual de fría. _Más, diría yo._ Algunos incluso le culpaban de arrollar al Uchiha al lado de Orochimaru. A la gente no le importaban los logros que tuviera, que ahora era un Chuunin con un buen repertorio de misiones rango A cumplidas en los mejores términos. Si él lograba un punto, siempre encontrarían un contrapunto para éste. _Por eso dejó de preocuparme lo que piensen de mí hace mucho tiempo._ Claro, aún dolía, pero los insultos eran menos mordaces al compararse a los reproches que él se hacía. _Bueno, la vida es cómo es._ Se desvistió, cada movimiento del muchacho iba acompañado por una respectiva mueca de dolor. Tardó pocos instantes en quedar dormido al recostarse en la cama, pero eran noches sin descanso, lapsos insignificantes que sólo le alejaban de forma efímera de la existencia que estaba obligado a vivir.

---

Era una noche fresca y el cielo despejado mostraba la belleza de las estrellas, las cuales no se comparaban siquiera al plateado astro nocturno que velaba la seguridad de la villa dormida. Fue un día tranquilo para el Jounnin más perezoso de la Aldea Secreta de la Hoja. _O mejor dicho, un día tranquilo, dentro de los estándares que hay cuando entrenas con Naruto._ Hatake Kakashi había visto reducido su original equipo de tres estudiantes a sólo uno. El Uchiha entró a la lista de missing nins, y Sakura decidió dedicarse de lleno a convertirse en un medic nin. _Pero él compensa bastante bien la falta de aquellos dos._ Sonrió, recordando cómo esa mañana el joven de dieciséis años entrenaba fervoroso en el bosque prohibido. Desde que Sasuke abandonó la villa tres años atrás el entrenamiento y el deseo de ser más fuerte eran lo único en la mente del contenedor del zorro de nueve colas. _Incluso en ocasiones me preocupa que sólo se interese en eso… No es saludable._ Lo que en verdad le desagradaba de la dedicada actitud de su alumno era que parecía aislado de cualquier otra cosa o persona. _Incluido yo._ Suspiró, recargando la espalda en la cama, era ya más de tres horas sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Desde que el equipo siete eran sólo ellos dos Kakashi se percató de muchas cosas en Uzumaki que antes pasó por alto. Había estado demasiado ocupado entrenando al último de Uchiha de Konoha, al heredero del sharingan. _Gran desperdicio que fue hacer eso…_ El principal descubrimiento respecto a su aprendiz fue que Naruto no era feliz. _Me pregunto si alguna vez lo fue._ La euforia que demostraba y la manera estridente de expresarse ocultaban una actitud cansada, en busca de una aceptación que no llegaba. _Que ciego estuve cómo para no darme cuenta de hasta dónde llegaba la melancolía de Naruto._ Las dudas que surgieron en base a esto se desarrollaron en el despertar de un inevitable interés por el rubio adolescente. En el pasado siempre evitó prestarle más atención de la necesaria, porque en el fondo sabía a dónde podría conducirle la contemplación de su alumno. _Naruto se parece tanto… a él._ Cuando Uzumaki era un niño tenía rasgos similares a los del Yondaime, pero el parentesco evolucionó con los años, creando una versión adolescente del difunto Hokage. Kakashi consideraba a su antiguo maestro un hombre apuesto, el cual llenaba las cualidades que él buscaría en una persona para estar a su lado. Por supuesto que siempre limitó su admiración al punto de vista que tiene un estudiante hacia su sensei. Además, él tenía menos de trece años en aquella época. _Pero las cosas cambian mucho cuando encuentras a un muchacho con esas mismas características años después._ Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Tengo que dejar de pensar tonterías._ Ahora el problema era que tal muchacho era su estudiante, alguien con quién por ética no podía establecer una relación. _Eso sin contar la diferencia de edades…_ No obstante, en el interior poco le importaba si les resultaba inmoral a los demás, eso no le impediría estar al lado de Naruto. _Si él deseara estar a mi lado, por supuesto._ Era mucho el tiempo que pasaba pensando al respecto, teniendo la idea de intentar una relación con el rubio rondándole la cabeza. _Si no trato voy a perder la cordura. Además ¿qué puedo perder?_ Él sabía muy bien los riesgos, siendo el afecto de Uzumaki su principal preocupación. Existía la posibilidad de ser rechazado por el muchacho, que se distanciara de él al descubrir los sentimientos de Kakashi. _Su compañía, eso es algo que no quiero perder._ Este era el punto a dónde llegaban todas las veces sus reflexiones. Se levantó de la cama, sabiendo que sería otra más de las noches sin poder descansar. Y cómo ya era costumbre en sus noches de insomnio, abandonó el apartamento para ir en busca de la causa de su desvelo. Al pasar por los techos en silencio hacia una casa específica a mitad de la noche le dio el sentimiento de estar haciendo algo incorrecto, moviéndose cómo un criminal entre las sombras. Llegó a su destinación, al lugar que visitaba en tantas ocasiones, a la ventana que conocía mejor que las de su habitación. Estaba abierta. _Cómo siempre._ El rubio tenía la despreocupada costumbre de dejar abierta la ventana de su dormitorio por las noches. _No voy a quejarme._ Así resultaba más fácil la tarea de admirar la figura inconsciente de su joven estudiante, justo cómo lo hacía ahora. Kakashi solía decirse que observar a Uzumaki no tenía nada de malo. _Sería malo si, no sé, entrara a hacerle cosas pervertidas cuando duerme._ Sepultó la idea en su mente. _Ya es suficiente tentación verlo así._ Recorrió con la vista el pecho descubierto de su alumno, deseando poder delinear con sus manos cada una de esas curvas que sabía de memoria. El rubio dormía profundamente, el copy nin ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de ocultar su presencia en esas visitas. _Entrena demasiado, y con demasiada intensidad…_ Era un alivio que el Kyuubi curase las heridas de Naruto con tanta eficiencia o ese cuerpo que Kakashi tanto anhelaba estaría lleno de cicatrices. Todo el esfuerzo, todo el empeño de Uzumaki, ese cambio radical, eran a causa de Sasuke. _¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Por qué después de tres años aún no puedes dejarlo ir?_ El Jounnin jamás se atrevió a preguntarle a su estudiante si tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad hacia el Uchiha, en parte porque sabía que no obtendría respuesta. La mención de su antiguo rival mandaba a Naruto directo a un impenetrable silencio. Y así las dudas de Kakashi continuaban irresueltas. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa. Había prometido a Naruto que entrenaría con él el día siguiente. _Además, mañana es su cumpleaños…_ El dieciseisavo aniversario de la muerte del Cuarto Hokage. Se obligó a no pensar en eso, sino en la oportunidad que tenía frente a él para acercarse a su alumno. _Lo invitaré a comer ramen, todo el que quiera, no importa si gasto el salario de un mes entero._ Él se encargaría de que Naruto volviese a ser el muchacho alegre de antes, hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, para él.

---

Era la noche indicada. En cuestión de horas se cumplirían dieciséis años desde que el Kyuubi fue sellado en un bebé recién nacido. _Naruto-kun…_ Vestido en la imponente capa de la organización ninja más poderosa, el Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi recorría las calles de la que alguna vez fue su aldea. Tantas veces las atravesó cumpliendo misiones. Ahora estaba en camino a cumplir una más. En el silencio nocturno de la villa de la Hoja se escuchaba el leve sonido de cascabeles. Levantó sus ojos escarlata hacia el edificio que buscaba. Dentro, descansando sin preocupaciones, dormía el portador del demonio más poderoso. Ya desde años atrás el distinguido Uchiha había posado sus ojos en el rubio de ojos azules. El muchacho parecía tener una voluntad inquebrantable, un espíritu que podía contra todo y todos. Era justo lo que él pudo haber sido, si las cosas fueran distintas. _Pero el destino nadie puede cambiarlo, y esta noche vas a descubrirlo, Uzumaki Naruto._ Sin el menor ruido se adentró en el edificio, tardando poco en encontrar el apartamento al que se introduciría. Forzar la puerta no presentó un reto para el poderoso ninja, el cuál se abrió camino entre las sombras de la pequeña casa. Tres años había estado esperando para éste encuentro. Años en los que soñaba con poner sus manos en el rival de su tonto hermano menor. Al fin lo haría. La misión consistía en secuestrar al contenedor del demonio, pero él no se limitaría a eso. Llegó a la habitación donde el objeto de sus deseos yacía, recostado en la cama, iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna, cómo invitándole a acercarse. Uzumaki ignoraba lo pronto que se vería destrozada la tranquilidad de su humilde vida. Itachi se detuvo al borde de la cama, inclinándose a tocar la mejilla del rubio. _Esta noche serás mío._ El sombrero y la capa del Uchiha fueron removidos con la gracia característica de éste, para luego subir a la cama, colocándose arriba del portador del Kyuubi, quien esa noche tomó la mala decisión de irse a dormir sólo en bóxer. Las manos ásperas pero finas del poseedor del Sharingan se pasaron sobre el pecho desnudo de Naruto, recorriendo el bien formado cuerpo, prueba de años de arduo entrenamiento, aunque aún manteniendo ese delicado toque de feminidad que atraía a Itachi. La gentileza del ninja del cabello oscuro terminó ahí, presionando sus labios contra los del rubio en un beso posesivo. Él no estaba ahí para amar al adolescente bajo su cuerpo, sino para poseerlo, doblegar la voluntad de hierro que Uzumaki demostraba. Él sería quien controlara a aquel que tenía al demonio más poderoso en su interior. Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron en un impulso violento, pasando de la confusión al miedo al descubrir la postura en que estaba, con un completo extraño. Las manos del pequeño muchacho se esforzaban por alejar al hombre sobre su cuerpo, y esto sólo sirvió para divertir al poderoso Uchiha.

"¿Asustado, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Itachi, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Uzumaki, deteniéndose a aspirar su esencia única. Sintió el cuerpo del adolescente paralizarse, respondiendo así a la pregunta. "Perfecto, así será más interesante."

Esa voz quedaría grabada en la mente del rubio por el resto de su vida. Se apartó, sabiendo que sólo lo logró porque su atacante lo permitía, porque quería que él supiera su identidad. Fue recibido por los ojos fríos que tres años atrás vio por primera vez en aquel viaje con Jiraiya. Ahora la frialdad estaba mezclándose con otra emoción que el rubio no sabía distinguir aún: lujuria.

"¡Itachi!" Naruto hizo un intento vano por liberarse, terminando con las manos atrapadas arriba de su cabeza. "¡Maldito, suéltame! ¿Qué demonios quieres?"

La mirada de furia provocó una risa de burla en el ninja del Akatsuki. Doblegar a Uzumaki sería más divertido de lo que pensaba. Volvió a acercar su rostro al del rubio, bajando hasta el cuello de éste.

"Pronto sabrás lo que deseo." Al decir esto, mordió con fuerza el cuello de Naruto, provocando un grito de sorpresa y dolor en el adolescente.

La lengua del mayor de los Uchiha bebió la sangre que brotaba del cuello del muchacho en pequeños sorbos, degustando detenidamente el sabor metálico que llenaba su boca. Llevaba tres años esperando por esta ocasión, y la paciencia de Itachi se había terminado mucho tiempo atrás. Haría rogar a Naruto, suplicarle que se detuviera. _O quizás suplicar por más._ Atrapó los brazos del rubio con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha bajaba a la única prenda que evitaba la desnudez de Uzumaki.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?" pánico en la voz del ninja de Konoha, al sentir cómo era removido de su cuerpo el bóxer. Fue entonces cuando descubrió de qué se trataba aquello. "¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Que me sueltes te digo!"

Los ojos carmesí del Uchiha recorrieron ambiciosos cada detalle, cada centímetro de la figura expuesta del rubio, de ese cuerpo que estaba a punto de pertenecerle. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los delgados labios del poderoso criminal. Una idea formulándose en su mente.

"Pareces bastante molesto, Naruto-kun." Dijo el mayor de los dos, acariciando el abdomen plano del rubio, provocando en éste un escalofrío. "Veré si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión."

Uzumaki vio bajar con ojos asustados la mano fría del Uchiha, en un toque delicado a su piel, casi sólo un roce. El rubio sintió un escalofrío cuando Itachi acarició la parte interna de su muslo, moviéndose despacio hacia su objetivo. El cuerpo de Naruto respondía a los expertos estímulos del criminal, ignorante al contexto real de la situación, lo mórbido que era ser obligado a disfrutar. Los ojos azules del ninja ruidoso se cerraron, negándose a ver lo que estaba por ocurrir, a aceptar que su cuerpo anhelaba aquel tipo de contacto.

"Que no me mires no significa que desapareceré, Naruto-kun." Dijo Itachi, alcanzando el involuntariamente excitado miembro de Uzumaki. "Así sólo incrementarás las sensaciones."

Las palabras del Uchiha eran ciertas, lo cual Naruto comprobó cuando la mano de Itachi comenzó a moverse en él, una caricia larga, lenta pero firme, despertando en el adolescente un instinto natural que deseaba más de esa desquiciante sensación. Su espalda se arqueó en un movimiento inconsciente, con el propósito de aumentar la fricción ofrecida por Itachi. _Esto está mal…_ Esa frase continuaba repitiéndose en la mente del rubio, recordándole que se le estaba forzando a sentir, que sus manos estaban aprisionadas, que su agresor era un asesino sin piedad. Abrió los ojos, encontrando un par de pupilas color sangre devolviendo la mirada. Ahí no había afecto, carecían de simpatía alguna, sólo quedaba el deseo, la determinación de cumplir con su objetivo, y la seguridad de que lo lograría. Fue en ese instante cuando la mente de Uzumaki registró la magnitud de la situación. _Estoy perdido._ Su fuerza no se comparaba a la del enemigo, y las posibilidades de que un milagroso salvador llegase a detener a Itachi eran casi nulas. Una vez más le era probado lo débil que era, una nueva falla en su camino del ninja. _No puedo escapar. En realidad estoy perdido._

"Itachi, tú quieres llevarme al Akatsuki ¿cierto? Por Kyuubi." dijo el ninja de Konoha, aferrándose a su último recurso. "Iré sin oponer resistencia, lo juro. No tienes que hacer esto."

"Pero voy a hacerlo, porque así lo quiero." respondió el hombre del cabello oscuro, sonriendo con burla a su victima. "Eres tan inocente. Y esa expresión de pánico en tu rostro te hace ver aún mejor."

A Uzumaki le fue imposible responder porque la boca del Uchiha se posesionó de la suya, intentando forzar los labios del adolescente a darle acceso a su interior. Al ver la resistencia de Naruto a permitir besarle el criminal optó por otro método para conseguir su objetivo. Reanudó el movimiento de su mano derecha aún aprisionando el miembro del rubio pero ahora con mayor insistencia. El cuerpo de Naruto reaccionó a las ásperas caricias del criminal, dejando escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa, justo la acción que Itachi esperaba. Gracias a esto la boca de la victima bajó su guardia, cediendo una oportunidad al peligroso criminal de entrar. Era un beso posesivo, un gesto del depredador mostrando su lugar a la presa. Uzumaki era conciente de esto, y sin embargo no podía evitar disfrutar las sensaciones despertadas en él, el calor que circulaba por sus venas inundando cada rincón de su ser, y la lúgubre excitación causada por lo prohibido de la situación. La mente del contenedor del Kyuubi estaba hecha un lío de confusiones contradictorias, pero el velo de placer que se le obligaba a tomar amenazaba con tomar control total de la cabeza de Naruto.

"No hay escapatoria. ¿Para qué continuar luchando?" Itachi sonrió al ver las caderas del rubio levantarse para encontrar sus caricias. "¿Qué propósito tiene esta necedad a rendirte ante mí, a someterte a lo que en realidad deseas?" se detuvo y se alejó de la cama. La mirada del agitado adolescente se clavó en él con desconfianza. "¿Cuál es el punto de negarte disfrutar lo que no puedes detener, Naruto-kun?" las últimas prendas vestidas por el Uchiha cayeron al piso, revelando el bien formado cuerpo del hombre y la prueba de su excitación. Avanzó, haciendo a Naruto retroceder en la cama. "Si te resistes será peor para ti…" se soltó el cabello al mismo tiempo que volvía a subir al lado de Uzumaki. "Y mejor para mí…" acorraló al rubio al final de la cama. La imagen perfecta del perverso verdugo y la quebrantada víctima eligiendo su sentencia de muerte. "Es tu decisión."

"Yo…" la mente del muchacho trabajaba a la mayor velocidad que le permitía la situación. La opción que le ofrecía Itachi parecía razonable, dentro de lo retorcido de la situación. De cualquier manera terminaría perdiendo ante los deseos del missing nin, era preferible hacerlo de la forma menos dañina ¿cierto? "Yo…" sin embargo, había una voz que le gritaba declinar la propuesta, negarle el gusto al criminal de verle sometido a sus retorcidas intenciones. Eso era lo que siempre hacía en las batallas, pero no todas las veces esto le trajo la victoria, sino algún repentino elemento sorpresa. Quizás en esta ocasión podía hacer algo así, hacer creer a Itachi que le daría lo que quería, y en el momento menos esperado rebelarse. Era un riesgo muy grande, y el plan conllevaba a perder su inocencia ante el Uchiha. La vida de un shinobi está llena de sacrificios. "Está bien… me doblego ante ti."

Las defensas de Uzumaki cedieron, dejó los brazos de lado y se recostó en la cama en clara señal de sumisión. Itachi vio esto con complacencia. La voluntad del portador del más poderoso demonio estaba a su merced, rendido a lo que él quisiera. Ya sólo hacía falta consumar el acto, entonces su dominancia estaría completa. Ahora que tenía la victoria asegurada la usual tranquilidad de acción volvió al criminal, tomándose su tiempo para besar el cuello de Naruto, succionando lo suficiente para dejar una marca en cada punto que se detenía. Escuchó un gemido reprimido por el rubio y sonrió, ya llegaría el momento en que no podría contenerse. Separó con sutileza las piernas de Uzumaki, posicionándose ahí mientras mudaba sus atenciones al pecho de su victima, causando en éste un respingo que Itachi dejó pasar. La piel del adolescente era cálida, no muy suave pero agradable al tacto, inclusive podía escuchar el agitado corazón de Naruto latir con tremenda fuerza dentro de ese pecho. No tenía sentido retrazar las cosas, así que ofreció al rubio dos dedos de su mano derecha para humedecerlos y así poder ir al siguiente paso. El ninja de los ojos azules comprendió la silenciosa orden, tomando en su boca los dedos fríos del missing nin. El Uchiha miró complacido la excitante escena frente a él, disfrutando el sensual movimiento de la lengua de Uzumaki brindándole esa húmeda y a la vez cálida caricia. Sintió el miembro entre sus piernas ansiando encontrar liberación dentro de aquel inocente cuerpo virgen. Abandonó la boca de Naruto, deslizando luego su mano en busca de la entrada al objeto de sus deseos.

"Esto dolerá." Advirtió Itachi, aumentando la presión de sus dedos contra el estrecho pasaje.

La intromisión a su cuerpo le hizo tensarse al instante, era un dolor agudo, quizás no demasiado intenso, pero de todas maneras molesto. _Está bien, está bien… tranquilo… pronto pasará…_ Una segunda intrusión se unió a la primera, obligando al rubio a apretar los dientes para no quejarse. Los dedos del Uchiha se movían en su interior, trabajando sin empatía alguna en la tarea de prepararle. Los ojos del ninja de Konoha se dispararon abiertos cuando Itachi presionó algo dentro de su cuerpo, enviando una ola de placer por su espalda, haciéndole arquearse buscando encontrarse de nuevo con la mano del criminal.

"Te agrada ¿verdad?" dijo el Uchiha, golpeando de nuevo ese punto en especifico.

La mente de Uzumaki se vio despojada de todo pensamiento coherente, ocupada sólo por la dulce sensación de abandonarse a las administraciones de su agresor. Empero, éstas pronto desaparecieron cuando Itachi dejó su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. _Maldita sea ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Debería estar haciendo un plan para escapar de esto!_ ¿Acaso Itachi tenía razón? ¿En verdad él deseaba todo esto? _No es verdad._ Se lo dijo una y otra vez mientras la ira y vergüenza de estar rindiendose a la voluntad del missing nin se acumulaban en él. _¡No es verdad!_ En ese momento, al tener el cuerpo del Uchiha tan cerca de apoderarse del suyo, al sentir el miembro de su atacante listo para poseerle, la naturaleza explosiva de Uzumaki salió a flote.

"¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

La habitación se llenó de réplicas del rubio, las cuales se lanzaron de inmediato a detener a Itachi. En la mente de Naruto no estaba la posibilidad de vencer al poderoso criminal, sino por lo menos frustrar sus planes. Tomó la primera prenda que encontró, la capa distintiva del Akatsuki, y saltó por la ventana. Se cubrió con ella mientras corría por las solitarias calles de Konoha. Dudaba que los clones pudieran retener por mucho a Itachi, quizás pronto le daría alcance y acabase con su vida en cuestión de segundos. _Pero no logró que hiciera lo que él quería._ Vestido sólo con la enorme capa siguió corriendo hacia el primer lugar que cruzó su mente: el apartamento de Hatake Kakashi.

---

NOTAS:

Yay! Capítulo uno terminado! Esta es la mezcla de dos fics en los que estaba trabajando. Bueno, un one shot y un fic que tenía pensado hacer, y simplemente me pareció que sería buena idea unirlos. En fin, en fin, qué les pareció? Eh? Quiero saber! Necesito reviews para ponerme a trabajar! Por favor, por favor! dejen un review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Porque así lo quiero**

**Capítulo 2**

Recostado en la cama, Kakashi miraba el techo sin entusiasmo. La visita que hizo a su adorado alumno, como en todas las ocasiones, había servido sólo para darle falsos momentos de tranquilidad que de nada servían al estar de vuelta en su apartamento. Sumado a sus usuales preocupaciones, la noche tenía un aire inquietante que le desagradaba, incluso sentía más opaca la luz entrando por la ventana, aunque sabía que se trataba simplemente de su imaginación. Se levantó de la cama por un vaso de agua, consciente de que carecía de sed. _Pero algo tengo que hacer para distraerme…_ Llenó el vaso y tomó asiento en el pequeño comedor de su cocina. Reclinado hacia delante miraba el agua sin en verdad observarla, su mente estaba lejos de ahí, perdida en recuerdos de la ahora desusada sonrisa de Uzumaki Naruto. _Yo haré algo al respecto. No permitiré que Naruto se convierta en otra versión de Sasuke._ Porque eso era lo que venía ocurriendo, y no quería ver llegar el día en que los profundos ojos de Naruto se oscurecieran de todo sentimiento, devolviendo una mirada fría digna de un Uchiha. Kakashi se prometió que ese día no llegaría nunca, él se encargaría de evitarlo. Aparte del afecto que sentía por Naruto, como sensei que era del muchacho estaba en su deber evitar que éste llegase a un punto así, además, estaba hablando del legado del Yondaime, lo cuál lo hacía más importante aún. Comenzaría su plan de traer de regreso al viejo ninja bromista ese mismo día, el diez de octubre sería un día importante en el camino hacia el corazón de su estudiante. Su línea de pensamientos se vio cortada por el súbito desplaye de un familiar chakra a una distancia cercana. _¿Naruto?_ Se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su mente se agolpaba de posibilidades. _¿Está entrenando de nuevo? ¿U ocurrió algo acaso?_ Entendió que no lograría aclarar sus dudas permaneciendo de pie en medio de la reducida cocina, en cuestión de segundos, y sin que sus pensamientos racionales se detuvieran a registrarlo, ya estaba colocándose la máscara en el rostro y sacando un par de shurikens y kunais de su armamento personal. Por más stamina que tuviera el contenedor del zorro demonio, por más que Naruto estuviese obsesionado con el entrenamiento, el ninja rubio sabía que todo tenía un límite, uno que esa tarde había alcanzado. Era casi imposible que Uzumaki fuera tan imprudente como para excederse así. _A menos que fuera una situación crítica._ La probabilidad de que su joven estudiante estuviera en peligro, no quería tener que pensar en eso. Él mismo lo vio esa noche, durmiendo tranquilo en su cama, seguro demasiado cansado para siquiera levantarse. _O tener una pelea._ Pero el chakra que sintió era de Naruto, eso era un hecho. Quizás estaba exagerando al pensar que había un peligro en la aldea, había patrullas ANBUs, guardias en las entradas. A pesar de la avanzada hora, ningún extraño podía pasar desapercibido con tanta facilidad. _Al menos ninguno normal._ Esa idea le gustó aún menos. Se detuvo a medio camino de la búsqueda de sus demás ropas, ya tenía con él armas suficientes, ataviarse con el traje Jounnin era innecesario. Corrió a la puerta, pensando ya en la ruta más rápida al apartamento de Uzumaki, el sigilo con el que debería acercarse, incluso tenía ya en la mano derecha el shuriken que lanzaría contra algún posible enemigo. Extendió la mano libre para tomar el picaporte de la puerta y al instante de abrir se precipitó con fuerza al exterior. Apenas pudo detenerse para evitar chocar contra la inesperada persona de pie a la entrada de su departamento. La imagen frente al copy ninja era tan anormal que su mente tardó unos cuantos segundos en registrarla por completo: alguien en su puerta, vestido con una capa de la organización de shinobis exiliados más peligrosa, el rostro contraído en una expresión mezcla de susto y alivio, respirando con agitación, y los inconfundibles rasgos de Uzumaki Naruto. El tono apresurado en la voz del muchacho al decir su nombre le hizo otra vez conciente de los extraños acontecimientos. Se apartó y el ninja de ojos azules entró sin dudar, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Había tantas preguntas por ser hechas, y sin embargo el sensei permaneció en silencio, contemplando a su alumno. La apariencia presente en Naruto no encajaba con la común actitud del adolescente, aunque no lograba descifrar qué era exactamente lo que estaba fuera de lugar.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kakashi. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero se sentía incapaz de expresar lo que pasaba por su mente. "¿Qué…?" señaló la enorme capa negra con nubes rojas que envolvía al rubio.

"Itachi." Respondió Naruto. "Está aquí. Él quiso…" Kakashi vio pasar por los ojos azules de Uzumaki una rápida sombra de emociones al pronunciar el nombre del Uchiha, la cual tan pronto como vino volvió a desaparecer en las intensas pupilas de su alumno. "Quiso secuestrarme. Pero logré escapar, aunque dudo que los bunshins logren retenerlo mucho tiempo…"

El ataque del Akatsuki no estaba tan fuera de lugar, ya habían transcurrido los tres años desde el último encuentro con ellos. _Sin embargo, no esperaba que se presentaran justo en esta fecha._ Eso no importaba de momento, necesitaba dar aviso a la Godaime de la intromisión del Uchiha. Era un milagro que Naruto lograra escapar del ataque de un criminal del rango de Itachi. _¿Pero está en verdad bien?_ Lo miró con mayor detenimiento. Si Uzumaki tenía alguna herida de gravedad, estaba oculta bajo la vestimenta ajena que llevaba. _¿Y por qué se aferra tanto a ella?_ En efecto, el rubio adolescente sostenía la capa contra su cuerpo con un afán anormal, la única área al descubierto era el rostro de éste, y ni siquiera por completo. El joven ninja se movió, por seguro incomodado debido a la actitud tan callada que le estaba ofreciendo en semejante momento. _O quizás porque no dejas de mirarlo ni un maldito segundo._ Decidió concentrar su atención en otra cosa cuando Naruto miró a otro lado, exponiendo en ese ángulo la parte derecha de su cuello. Vio ahí lo que le pareció ser una herida, o mejor dicho, lo que fue antes una herida. Kyuubi debía haber sanado ya cualquier posible rastro de agresión, pero adherida a la piel de Uzumaki estaban unas leves líneas de color rojo oscuro, que sin duda salieron del cuello de éste. Sin embargo, el patrón dejado por la sangre seca no parecía haber pertenecido a una herida común, al menos no inducida por un arma que él conociera. Tenía una forma curveada. En ese instante la realización golpeó a Kakashi. _¿Una mordida?_ Existía la posibilidad de haberle sido inflingida durante su intento de escape. _No, eso no puede ser. Naruto se ha vuelto más fuerte, pero no hay forma de que lograra escabullirse de Itachi, no si se aproximó tanto._ Observó de nuevo el ropaje del Akatsuki, con menor sorpresa que el momento en que vio a Uzumaki ataviado en él, pero sí con el doble de intriga.

---

La mirada de su sensei seguía atada al abrigo del Akatsuki. Naruto sabía que tarde o temprano debería explicar los detalles al respecto, y eso era justo lo que menos deseaba hacer.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó, tratando de alejar el interés del hombre a algo distinto. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Tenemos que alertar al respecto." Dijo Kakashi. Uzumaki podía notarle repasar los movimientos próximos en su cabeza, pero sin dejar de lado la situación. "Lo mejor será llevarte ante la Godaime. Además, este lugar no es seguro, Itachi no tardará en descifrar dónde te encuentras." Se movió hacia la puerta. "Vamos."

"Sensei…" comenzó Naruto. Aspiró hasta llenar los pulmones, todavía estaba cansado por la rápida huida de manos del poderoso criminal, y decir lo siguiente era complicado. "¿Podría…?" decidió plantear se petición de otra manera. "Necesito algo de ropa." Kakashi se giró hacia él, confuso. "Todo pasó demasiado aprisa, y al salir de casa lo único que pude tomar fue esto." Movió los brazos, haciendo énfasis en la capa. "Bueno, a veces tengo la mala costumbre de dormir sin nada encima. Me refiero a nada en absoluto, y pues… no puedo presentarme en la oficina del Hokage así."

Los ojos del Jounnin pasaron de la confusión a una expresión semejante a la sospecha. Continuó contemplando al rubio, con un escrutinio que le dio a Uzumaki la sospecha de que no le creía. O que su mentira fue descubierta. _No, eso es imposible. ¿Por qué no me creería?_ Mantuvo el rostro neutral, en un esfuerzo por no delatar ningún signo de inseguridad. Tras un asentimiento la mirada de Kakashi le abandonó, mientras éste avanzaba a lo que Naruto supuso era su habitación. La calma volvió cuando su sensei reapareció ante él con ropa en las manos. Lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, le entregó la ropa y le dijo que se diera prisa. El rubio se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de inmediato sin decir una sola palabra. Lo primero que hizo fue lanzar al suelo la ropa que tomó de Itachi. Su cuerpo sintió perder la calidez que le brindaba la prenda, pero de lo que no podía separarse era del recuerdo del dueño de ésta, de lo ocurrido con él en el apartamento, de lo que casi ocurrió. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al evocar en contra de su voluntad la mirada hambrienta del mayor de los Uchiha, esos ojos carmesí que dejaban claro que le haría suyo, y los cuales sabía debieron llenarse de ira cuando le vio escapar. Eso si es que en verdad lo había logrado, dudaba que Itachi se diera por vencido tan pronto. Podía estar incluso en el techo de la casa de Kakashi, esperando el momento indicado para atacar por segunda vez. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no era el momento para perder el control a causa de hipótesis histéricas. Precisaba mantener la calma, pensar en qué le diría a Tsunade, a Kakashi sensei y quien sabe a que otras personas más, porque la versión real era una que prefería guardarse. _O por lo menos modificarla en ciertos puntos._ Apoyó las manos en el lavabo, sintiendo la composición fría del blanco material. Levantó la vista, y el espejo frente a él le mostró una versión desaliñada de su persona. Lo primero que notó fue que su cabello era un desorden, y ya comenzaba a secarse con las gotas de sudor que lo empaparon. Pronto sus ojos encontraron los residuos secos de sangre adornando un lado de su cuello. Siguió inspeccionándose más abajo, y para su mala suerte descubrió unas marcas oscuras, cortesía de la boca de Itachi. _Mierda._ De la sangre se desharía fácilmente, pero de esos puntos lo dudaba bastante. _¿Por qué demonios no los has hecho desaparecer, maldito zorro?_ Supuso que el chakra de Kyuubi no consideraba eso una verdadera herida. De una u otra forma, tendría que lidiar con eso también. Abrió el grifo del agua y limpió la sangre en su cuello. La temperatura del líquido era tibia, y no pudo resistir lavarse la cara también. Fue un sentimiento agradable el de tener el rostro limpio, tranquilizante hasta cierto punto. Sintió la urgencia de tomar un baño, de quitarse la saliva que Itachi esparció por el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Sin embargo, Kakashi le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta para ir a hablar con la Godaime, le había dicho que se diera prisa y Naruto ya llevaba varios minutos sin hacer nada. Tomar una ducha quedaba fuera de discusión. La primera prenda que sus manos encontraron fue una camisa negra, para su suerte, de cuello alto. Agradeció al cielo que su sensei tuviera la costumbre de utilizar ese tipo de camisas. Lo siguiente fue un bóxer gris y un pantalón negro. Al pasar los años la estatura de Uzumaki aumentó, pero de igual manera seguía siendo de talla más baja a la gente de su edad. _Y ya comienzo a perder las esperanzas al respecto…_ Tuvo que arremangarse la camisa y doblar la parte inferior del pantalón que le fueron prestados. Todavía no sabía que iba a decirle a la Hokage. _Supongo que tendré que improvisar._

---

La luz de la luna le daba de lleno en el rostro, el cuál estaba contorsionado en un gesto de enfado. En verdad estaba molesto, como nunca en mucho tiempo atrás. Acabar con los bunshins fue fácil, aunque la cantidad de las réplicas le impidió ir de inmediato tras su presa. Una débil ráfaga de viento le removió sus cabellos oscuros aún libres contra la espalda. Su enojo no iba dirigido al contenedor del zorro demonio, o debido a que éste hubiese escapado, lo que le enfurecía era que él lo había permitido. Estuvo tan seguro de su victoria, tan confiado en que Uzumaki no tenía posibilidades de huir, que esto se convirtió en una misma. Pero así como se reprendía por su negligente error, también aplaudía la capacidad de Naruto por encontrar la manera de salvarse, y asimismo de forma involuntaria obtener una prueba de la presencia del Uchiha ahí. Sonrió ante la situación. Por esta ocasión aceptaba su derrota, una pequeña victoria que sirvió para aumentar el interés del criminal. Tras abatir a las réplicas se tomó su tiempo para vestirse y luego salir a rastrear al ninja rubio. No se sorprendió al descubrir que su interesante victima se refugió bajo la seguridad del techo de Hatake Kakashi. Techo en el que él se encontraba parado justo ahora y cuya supuesta seguridad seguía intacta porque él así lo había permitido. Minutos antes vio salir lo que él supo al instante era un kage bunshin del copy ninja, al que Itachi pudo destruir en un segundo, mas no lo hizo. Como se dijo antes, por esa noche Naruto estaba salvado, su intrépido escape le consiguió una indulgencia momentánea. Se daría aviso en la aldea, probablemente Tsunade-sama aumentaría las medidas de seguridad alrededor de Uzumaki y daría inicio un proceso de búsqueda. Lo cual, en conjunto, pronosticaba más diversión en la misión de Itachi. Los ojos contagiados de emociones provocadas por Naruto volvieron a ser la fría mirada usual del miembro del Akatsuki. _Nos veremos pronto, Naruto-kun._ Dio la vuelta, y un segundo después el único rastro de la presencia del Uchiha fue una leve brisa que se confundió con el viento nocturno.

---

Lo primero que hizo cuando la puerta del baño se cerró fue mandar un bunshin a dar aviso a la Quinta Hokage del ataque a Naruto y anunciar que lo llevaría ante ella en unos momentos. _Porque no lo dejaré aquí solo._ Luego de esto su cabeza se centró por completo en lo que le dijo Naruto. _La mentira que me dijo Naruto._ Él sabía mejor que nadie que el rubio no dormía sin estar vestido, sus visitas nocturnas habrían sido mucho más interesantes si eso fuera cierto. _Pero no lo es, y él me está ocultando algo._ Kakashi estuvo fuera del apartamento de Uzumaki esa misma noche y había un bóxer alrededor de la cintura de éste cuando se marchó. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en el lapso de tiempo entre su visita y la aparición de Naruto en su casa que dejara al adolescente sin ropa? No lo sabía, pero era algo que el rubio no quería contarle. _Y eso no puede significar nada bueno._ Frunció el entrecejo, mirando desde su posición contra la pared la puerta del lugar donde estaba su alumno. Uchiha Itachi, la falta de ropa de Uzumaki, y la misteriosa herida que éste presentaba en el cuello eran las variables en una ecuación que la pervertida mente del Jounnin desarrolló. No era algo seguro, pero la mera idea de que el peligroso ninja exiliado hubiese intentado algo más que sólo secuestrar a Naruto enfureció a Kakashi. _¿Qué me asegura que el asunto quedó únicamente como un intento? Pasó tiempo suficiente para que Itachi pudiera… _Sus manos se cerraron en puños. _¡No! Aunque esas hayan sido las intenciones de Itachi o no, Naruto logró escapar de él._ Escuchó el ruido del agua dejando de fluir en el interior del cuarto de baño y supo que pronto su estudiante saldría de ahí. _Debo calmarme o no podré pensar con claridad._ Pero que Naruto le mintiera, saber que no le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle lo ocurrido, era difícil de dejar de lado. _Pensar que hoy sería el día en que comenzaría a acercarme a él._ Estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo en concentrarse para analizar las cosas con calma cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a su rubio aprendiz. Era un alivio tener su máscara puesta o Naruto habría visto la sonrisa que provocó en él, una sonrisa que demostraba muchos sentimientos, algunos de ellos quedando fuera de lugar en la relación entre sensei y aprendiz. El adolescente lucía totalmente distinto vestido de esa manera, con ropa al menos dos tallas más grandes, el cabello desordenado y una mirada de dudosa expectación. _Como un niño perdido._ Sin embargo, Naruto no era un niño, sino un hombre en el cuerpo de un adolescente. La vida de Uzumaki le tuvo destinados desde el principio giros violentos que conllevaron a eso, algo que una parte de Kakashi lamentaba. La prenda del Akatsuki en la mano izquierda de su alumno le recordó la situación. _Y yo sigo haciendo un fatal intento de pensar con claridad._ Asintió en dirección a Naruto.

"Vamos." Dijo Kakashi, separándose de la pared donde estaba recargado. "La Godaime debe estar esperándonos."

Recibió por respuesta un asentimiento. En silencio, ambos salieron de la casa a la media luz brindada por la luna. El Jounnin registró los alrededores en busca de algún chakra sospechoso, pero no encontró nada. Si Itachi seguía rondando el lugar, hacía un excelente trabajo en ocultar su presencia. _Lo cual es bastante probable._ No obstante, dudaba que el Uchiha hiciera un segundo ataque esa noche, era del tipo que gustaba de las misiones bien planificadas, con cada movimiento premeditado desde antes. De todas maneras no iba a confiarse, si Itachi atacaba de nuevo, fuese hoy u otro día, Kakashi estaría ahí para intervenir. Puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y segundos después los dos shinobis estaban cruzando la Aldea de la Hoja en dirección a la Torre del Hokage.

---

NOTAS:

Sorry por el super retrazo. Demasiadas cosas, supongo. Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, son geniales! y yo una bastarda por tardar tanto xD Pero bueno, sean buenos y dejen reviews otra vez, si? Por favor?


	3. Chapter 3

**Porque así lo quiero**

**Capítulo 3**

La luz de la luna entraba de lleno por la enorme ventana de la Torre del Hokage. El silencio de la noche era total, a pesar de los escuadrones ninjas que se desplazaban por la aldea en busca de uno de los más célebres miembros del Akatsuki. Dentro de la oficina del Hokage había algunas lámparas encendidas, y las tres figuras en el interior proyectaban alargadas sombras en las paredes.

"Déjanos solos." Dijo la rubia mujer en un tono que no daba cabida a replicas. "Quiero hablar con Naruto."

El rubio ninja pasó la mirada de Tsunade a Hatake Kakashi, para después mirar el suelo delante de sus pies. Por algunos segundos incluso creyó a su sensei capaz de cuestionar una orden directa de la Godaime, mas no fue así. Podía tener conocimiento de mil jutsus y ser una leyenda shinobi viviente, pero a pesar de todo el copy ninja seguía siendo un subordinado más entre las filas de Konoha.

El Jounnin se dio la vuelta y, sin hacer ningún tipo de saludo o inclinación para señalar respeto a la Hokage, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El sonido de los pasos acompasados de Kakashi fue seguido por el de la puerta cerrándose, luego el silencio engulló la habitación.

Ni una palabra se dijo en los siguientes segundos, tampoco hubo ningún movimiento trascendental. La oficina y sus integrantes parecieron quedar detenidos en el tiempo, y Naruto deseó que así fuese en realidad. Se negaba a levantar la vista, pues rompería el mutismo establecido entre ambos, lo cual desataría un caudal de preguntas complicadas y explicaciones que no deseaba dar.

Podía sentir los ojos penetrantes de la Quinta escrutándole, buscando en él cualquier detalle que delatara información. Incluso una postura podía decir mil cosas ante el ojo bien entrenado, cualquier ninja sabía eso. _Lo mejor será enfrentarla. Si algo tiene que pasar, pasará._ Levantó la mirada y, bajo la media luz, pudo entrever preocupación en los ojos de la imponente mujer.

"Habla." Dijo Tsunade, entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio en un gesto que asemejaba el de un experimentado negociante, posiblemente adquirido tras años de negociaciones con otros Kages. "Y te lo digo desde ahora: quiero la verdad. Es un asunto importante, no debes quedarte ningún detalle. Además, me daré cuenta si estás mintiendo."

Comprendía las mínimas posibilidades de poder engañar a alguien con las capacidades de la mujer ante él pero, jugando con cuidado sus cartas, tal vez pudiera guardarse unos cuantos detalles al respecto de lo acontecido. Además de quizá convencerla de conservar los detalles más penosos del conocimiento del resto de los shinobis de la aldea. Hacer el intento, aunque riesgoso, valía la pena.

"Bien…" suspiró Naruto, resignado ante las circunstancias inevitables. "¿Por lo menos me puedo sentar?"

Tsunade le hizo un gesto, señalando la silla colocada frente a su amplio escritorio. Uzumaki tomó asiento con actitud cansada. Tendría que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades ninja para engañar a Tsunade. Tras un profundo suspiro comenzó a relatar los inusuales hechos ocurridos en las últimas horas.

---

Corría una brisa leve por los alrededores de la villa secreta de la Hoja, moviéndose con calma entre el bien crecido pasto verde. En esa área llena de sombras producidas por árboles de gran antigüedad apenas era perceptible la figura de un joven ninja con uniforme de Konoha sentado en el suelo con la espalda en contra de un firme tronco.

Tras acertar con su kunai en el cuello del desventurado shinobi Itachi no le dio una segunda mirada. El cuerpo ahora yacía inerte en la posición de quien descansa despreocupado en medio de un viaje largo de regreso a casa. Justo esa era la concepción de algunos respecto a la muerte: el regreso al lugar de origen. Para Itachi, la muerte era desaparecer completo; un castigo justo para aquellos incapaces de sobrevivir.

Como sospechó, ya se había dado la alarma entre los ninjas de la aldea de su presencia ahí. Un hecho bastante desafortunado para aquellos shinobis que, en un acto demasiado entusiasta, intentasen capturarle. Él prefería no gastar segundos en acabar con vidas de manera tan sencilla, pero si ellos decidían atacarle, no quedaba otro remedio.

La única presa realmente importante estaba ahora bajo la protección de la nieta del fundador de Konoha, una de los tres ninjas legendarios, la famosa médica especialista y actual Hokage: Tsunade-hime. Tener un combate con la poderosa mujer sería por seguro un encuentro interesante, pero sería un acto profeso de agresión contra el país del Fuego, hecho que él no podía llevar a cabo sin previa aprobación del Akatsuki.

Mas no había razón para preocuparse. Nadie puede estar custodiado veinticuatro horas al día, y sin importar quien fuese el guardián asignado, pues no cabía duda de que uno le sería dado a Uzumaki, Itachi encontraría la manera de burlarlo. Como en toda batalla, el punto se reducía a la simple cuestión de analizar la situación, de estudiar al enemigo, y esperar el momento adecuado para atacar.

Había decidido mantenerse en la frontera de Konoha por los próximos días, o el tiempo necesario para planear el siguiente movimiento. En los lindes de esos extensos bosques abundaban las cabañas vacías, ya sea unas por haber sido abandonas, otras construidas para dar asilo a viajeros en tiempos de necesidad. Por un tiempo le serían útiles como escondite. El único inconveniente era lo lejos que estaba de Uzumaki, y los movimientos de éste eran importantes puntos a considerar.

El rostro de Itachi se contorsionó en una extraña sonrisa. Disfrutando la quietud de la noche, levantó la vista para apreciar la belleza del astro plateado. _No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Siempre hay una manera._

---

Era la segunda ocasión esa noche en la que tenía que quedarse esperando del otro lado de una puerta, y la sensación de estar siendo dejado al margen de las cosas era desagradable a sobremanera. En su interior sentía derecho a escuchar todo lo que Naruto le relataba de momento a la Hokage. _¡Soy su sensei, maldita sea!_ Asimismo, la posibilidad de que Itachi tuviera otras intenciones ya era por sí sola bastante molesta.

Le enfurecía la simple imagen del joven criminal pensando en su rubio aprendiz con ese tipo de fines. La idea había anidado en la mente del Jounnin, lo suficiente para visualizar los probables escenarios ocurridos en el apartamento de Uzumaki. Cada uno más desagradable que el anterior, y siempre acompañados de una buena cantidad de blasfemias en contra del nombre Uchiha Itachi.

¿Cuál sería la resolución de la Godaime al respecto? ¿Acaso ya había previsto una situación semejante, y por consiguiente un plan para proteger a Uzumaki? ¿O, como él, había dejado de lado la amenaza del Akatsuki por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto? La visita anterior de los criminales fue truncada por mera suerte, e Itachi no era uno de los que dejan pasar las enseñanzas de los errores cometidos. Deshacerse de él resultaría ser una tarea más ardua que la vez anterior.

Sí, escuadrones de ninjas ya rondaban los alrededores, incluso los ANBU en guardia fueron alertados de la situación con la orden de neutralizar a cualquier sospechoso. _Pero eso no es suficiente… ¡Maldición, si ni Jiraiya pudo detenerlo aquella ocasión!_ Las circunstancias eran más que complicadas: eran casi irremediables.

El asunto no podría mantenerse en secreto por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano el rumor del Akatsuki buscando al contenedor del Kyuubi se filtraría a las calles de la aldea. Podía escuchar ya los comentarios dichos por lo bajo, mordaces, sugiriendo la entrega del rubio adolescente a cambio de la seguridad de la villa. Los sacrificios son necesarios, dirían los miembros del Concilio. Konoha es prioridad._ No importa de quién se trate, Konoha _siempre_ es prioridad._Pero no sabía si él sería capaz de aceptar a Naruto como un 'sacrificio necesario', de poner a Konoha por encima de todas las cosas. _Probablemente no._ Una voz en su cabeza le decía que no era sólo probable, sino definitivo.

Todos esos pensamientos y más acosaban la mente del copy ninja, y a pesar de ellos mantenía su fachada de relajación intacta. Tantos años de ocultar sus sentimientos al mundo habían dado fruto, algo de lo que estaba amargamente orgulloso. _Un shinobi nunca debe mostrar emociones._ Las enseñanzas de sus profesores de la Academia hacían eco en su mente. Lo cual no era raro pues, después de todo, él había sido un niño prodigio.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, Kakashi había perdido la cuenta exacta de cuantos, pero estimaba ya alrededor de más de una hora. Más de sesenta minutos parado ahí, esperando alguna novedad en silencio. Eso era en parte lo que le inquietaba, lo tranquila que se apreciaba la noche, como el preludio de algo terrible a punto de venirse sobre todos ellos. El ataque del Uchiha sólo era la primera de varias campanadas funestas aún por ser escuchadas.

---

Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que tenía una conversación a solas con el adolescente, incluso estar un lapso tan largo en la misma habitación. El trabajo como Hokage de la villa nunca parecía terminar, al igual que el entrenamiento de Naruto, lo cual les dejaba con posibilidades nulas de interacción. Aunque Tsunade procuraba mantenerse al día en cuanto a las actividades del muchacho por medio de sus allegados, no era lo mismo que saberlas del joven rubio.

Dejó que Uzumaki relatara su historia sin interrupciones por su parte, en ocasiones teniendo que obligarse a no intervenir o soltar exclamaciones altisonantes por lo que escuchaba. Lo relatado por Kakashi referente al ataque de Uchiha Itachi quedaba bastante lejos de lo que escuchó de labios de Naruto. _Aunque seguro Kakashi ya sospechaba algo semejante._ El Jounnin no era ingenuo, seguro para antes de salir en dirección a la Torre del Hokage ya había unido cabos suficientes para darse una idea de lo ocurrido en el apartamento de su aprendiz.

La explicación de las intenciones de Itachi fue dada con frialdad, diciendo justo lo necesario y sin ningún detalle o énfasis especial. Desde siempre Naruto había sido diestro para esconder sus sentimientos del resto de las personas, o por lo menos enmascararlas como algo sin tanta importancia. No obstante, Tsunade sintió al escucharle hablar que la persona con quien estaba no era un joven de dieciséis años, sino un ANBU adiestrado en técnicas de evasión.

Era indignante el acto del Uchiha. Tsunade siempre le vio como un criminal, como un arrogante, un desertor a la villa y al clan al que perteneció, pero no como un hombre capaz de intentar abusar de esa manera de alguien. Le encendía la sangre pensar que Itachi pudiese tener la intención de tomar a Naruto, uno de los pocos seres queridos que a ella le restaban, por la fuerza.

Sin embargo, Naruto no daba muestra de algún sentimiento, parecía haber relatado algo ocurrido a otra persona, no ser él la víctima de un intento de secuestro y violación hacía apenas unas cortas horas. Dijo la manera en que Itachi le atrapó contra la cama desnudo con la misma indiferencia de quien cuenta una broma a la que le ha perdido ya la gracia. Ahora que tenía al rubio delante de su escritorio esperando sentado en silencio, Tsunade se preguntó qué tanto del antiguo Naruto permanecía guardado dentro de ese muchacho.

En el fondo, detrás de la evasión y la fachada de indiferencia, Tsunade tenía la esperanza de la existencia de ese niño ruidoso que le obligó a enfrentar sus fantasmas y volver a la pacífica Konoha. Ese adolescente ahora vestido con ropas demasiado grandes, el cabello en desorden y la mirada cansada seguía siendo Naruto, su Naruto. Y en honor a eso ella no permitiría a Itachi arrebatarle al muchacho de las manos, no sin antes darle una buena pelea.

"Entonces tuviste suerte." Dijo Tsunade, mirándole a los ojos. "Por eso lograste escapar."

"Así es." Fue la escueta respuesta de Uzumaki.

"¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar?" preguntó la Godaime. Naruto negó con la cabeza; ella no insistió más. "Bien." Se levantó se su asiento. "Ven conmigo."

---

La habitación quedó en silencio. Fue un alivio que la Godaime dejase de inquirir en los hechos ocurridos, sobre todo porque Naruto estaba seguro que ella sabía que algo le ocultaba. La conversación, si es que así podía llamársele a lo ocurrido en la oficina de la mujer, podría parecer sencilla, pero no lo fue. Mirar a Tsunade y hablar con tal estoicismo era complicado. Esos alertas ojos cafés le traían recuerdos de una entrañable relación. Quizá fue en nombre de esa viejo vínculo la razón por la que le dejó en paz.

De una u otra manera, lo importante ahora era salir de la oficina y dejar su opresiva atmósfera. Por mero producto del ocio se preguntó qué iba a ocurrir con él ahora, o cuál era la decisión que tomaría la Hokage respecto a la aparición del Akatsuki y como afectaría su vida diaria. Desechó el pensamiento al instante, ya se vería obligado a pensar al respecto más tarde, de momento prefería poner su mente en blanco y obedecer el mandato de Tsunade.

Siguió a la mujer al otro lado de la habitación y a través de la puerta. Ahí encontraron a Hatake Kakashi, parado con la espalda contra la pared. Su actitud de fastidio, de tedio ante cualquiera que fuese la situación, irradiando con la misma intensidad de siempre. Aunque, como en el apartamento, Naruto seguía sintiendo una extraña desconfianza por parte del copy ninja.

Miró los alrededores para evitar enfrentar la mirada del sensei, topando entonces con la capa del Uchiha colocada sin mucho cuidado sobre una pequeña mesa. Mirar la prenda le provocó menos sentimientos de los que él mismo podía esperarse, sólo una abrumadora sensación de cansancio mezclada con un ligero malestar en el estómago. La vida ya era lo suficiente mala para él sin tener que lidiar con los enviados del Akatsuki.

En silencio esperó a que se hiciera algún movimiento. La Quinta permanecía detenida al lado de la puerta, intercambiando miradas con el Jounnin. Dudaba que fuese a replicarle por el pequeño desplante de insubordinación antes de salir de la oficina un rato atrás. Tampoco le importaba demasiado; la noche había sido extenuante para Naruto, el amanecer llegaría en pocas horas, y lo único que tenía en mente ahora era recostarse y dejar que la indulgente inconsciencia del sueño se apoderase de él.

"Kakashi, eres uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea y un antiguo ANBU." Comenzó Tsunade. La severidad de su imponente voz aumentada por el sigilo de la noche. "Dado los desafortunados eventos ocurridos, lo más seguro será que Naruto no regrese a su apartamento. No sabemos que tan probable resulta un segundo ataque, pero no podemos confiarnos. Por ahora serás el encargado de custodiar el bienestar de Uzumaki, así como brindarle un lugar donde pasar la noche. Algún otro Jounnin será enviado a la brevedad posible a tu casa para mayor seguridad." Kakashi asintió, sin cambiar de posición. "Asumo que comprendes la gravedad del asunto." El Jounnin asintió de nuevo. "Bien. Ahora retírense, tengo asuntos imprevistos con los cuales lidiar."

La puerta de la oficina volvió a cerrarse. Sin una palabra más, aprendiz y maestro se alejaron por el poco iluminado pasillo. Kakashi pasó de largo sin recoger la prenda robada al Uchiha, Naruto tampoco se preocupó por llevarla con él. Se reacomodó la ropa demasiado grande para su talla e inició el camino detrás de su sensei camino a casa de éste.

---

Que la Godaime le encomendase la custodia de Naruto, aunque fuese sólo de manera temporal, era un alivio para el copy ninja. Le ahorraba la molestia de exigírselo a la temperamental mujer. No habría podido lidiar con el saber a su estimado estudiante bajo el cuidado de otra persona. Los shinobis de Konoha eran leales, y apegados como nadie a las misiones que les fuesen encomendadas, a Kakashi no le cabía duda. Sin embargo, al tratarse del bienestar de Naruto, a sus ojos nadie era lo suficientemente experimentado o competente para realizar el trabajo.

Recorrieron el camino a la casa del Jounnin con rapidez. El ninja copia encendió sus sentidos por instinto, en busca de cualquier presencia anómala en las cercanías. Intercalando su atención entre cerciorar un camino seguro y observar de reojo los movimientos de Naruto. Aunque el muchacho hacía un notable esfuerzo por mantener el paso de su sensei, el cansancio físico era evidente en sus movimientos. Lo que su rubio estudiante necesitaba era una larga siesta, y por mucho que él deseara obtener respuestas de él, sus preguntas tendrían que esperar por lo menos ocho horas.

De regreso en el departamento lo primero que Hatake Kakashi hizo fue cerrar la puerta, cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y mirar sin ningún reparo directo a Uzumaki. Una parte dentro de él, aquella donde un profundo sentimiento hacia su pupilo continuaba creciendo, se alegraba de tener al muchacho como huésped, de tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado sin la necesidad de inventar excusas.

"Necesitas descansar." Dijo Kakashi sin retirar la mirada del adolescente. "No soy una persona asidua a las visitas, así que no tengo habitaciones extras. Dormirás en mi habitación, yo haré guardia el resto de la noche." Naruto asintió, caminando después hacia el cuarto de su sensei. "Ah, Naruto…" dijo el Jounnin, volviendo a su fachada de descuido. "Feliz cumpleaños." Naruto se detuvo.

"Gracias…" Dijo el adolescente en tono inseguro. "Kakashi-sensei." Agregó tras un momento de duda.

La figura del muchacho desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio de Kakashi. En el corto lapso antes de la respuesta de Uzumaki hubo en éste un atisbo de inocente confusión, algo que debido a la sorpresa escapó de su control por un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para ser captado por el Jounnin, suficiente para probar que aún estaba ahí el alegre niño que le robó el corazón y que había esperanzas de traerlo de regreso.

---

NOTAS:

Como pueden ver, no he dejado esta historia morir, a diferencia de lo que parezca. No tengo excusa, lo sé muy bien, pero por favor no se molesten si mis actualizaciones tardan. Espero que el capítulo (aunque simple y corto) haya sido de su agrado, y que me dejen sus comentarios.

El problema de los párrafos gigantes ha sido arreglado. Algún otro aspecto técnico, háganmelo saber.

Mi agradecimiento y sumo aprecio a quienes continúan leyendo.

Y aquellos que es la primera historia mía que leen, pueden darse una vuelta por mi profile, quizá encuentren algo de su interés.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
